happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hungry Games
The Hungry Games is a fan episode. Starring * Handy * Eerie * Petunia Featuring * Lumpy * Dr. Quackery * Giggles * Stacy * Luna * Russell * Doe Appearances * Truffles * Nutley * Weenie * Nutty * Calorie Plot Part 1 At sunset, an apple falls off of a tree and hits Petunia on the head. Just then, Eerie comes out of the ground and eats the apple but it goes through her body. Suddenly, she sees a tow truck and gets an idea. Handy returns to his house but could not get out of his tow truck, so he starts yelling inside. Lumpy is taking out the trash until he hears Handy yelling and says "Don't worry Handy, I'll save you!". Handy continues to yell until Eerie appears and Handy screams "AHHHH! A GHOST!". Unfortunately, Eerie possess into his body, causing him to grow hands. Lumpy finally lets Handy out, but gets shocked to see what had happened to him and runs away screaming. Handy, with Eerie inside his body, looks around for something to eat until he sees a donut that fell onto the ground earlier that is about to get eaten by Nutley before he gets scared away by Handy and eats the donut. He runs to the same apple tree Petunia was at and eats most of the apples. He then sees Weenie and eats him whole, thinking he was a hotdog. The next morning, Handy sleeps on the ground covered in food scraps. He gets up and notices his pot belly and his tight belt. Petunia then walks up to him and notices how chubby he's gotten and decides to get some help. At the doctor's office, Dr. Quackery measures the width of Handy's stomach. He then tells him to step on a scale and Handy steps on it. He notices how heavy he's gotten and tells Petunia to put him on a diet and the blue skunk agrees. Later that night, Petunia and Handy are sleeping in bed together. Just then, Eerie comes out of the floor and possess into his body again and runs outside with Petunia not noticing. Nutty is walking back to his house for the night until Handy rips his fur off his body which has his candy on them and eats them, causing his belt to bust. Eerie, in Handy's body, gives out an evil laugh. Part 2 Petunia, Giggles, Stacy and Luna are playing solitaire at the table. All of the sudden, there were heavy footsteps. Then, a loud knock is heard. Petunia walks to the door and gets shocked that Handy got obese from eating a lot. She realizes that she has a book on how to lose weight in the basement, so she goes down to her basement with a candle. Just then, Eerie appears and scares her away and catches the candle. Petunia tries to escape, but can't due to Handy, who is trying to get into the basement, blocking in her way. Eerie possess into his body once again and struggles to get out. Giggles pulls Handy out and gets crushed by him. He then flips the table over, crushing Luna and Stacy, and walks out the door. Petunia gets angry and grabs a broom and runs after him. Eerie in Handy's Body runs up to Subway™ where Russell is eating a sub sandwich. Handy tries to take the sandwich but Russell slaps his hand away before they fight over the sandwich and pulling Russell's arms off. Russell attemps to get another sandwich, but due to his lack of hands, he growls like Handy. Doe is walking down the sidewalk until Handy takes her float and swallows it. He pulls her hair and brain out, killing her. Petunia comes by with a broom and prepares to fight him. Petunia attemps to hit him in the face with the broom, but he bites the handle. She then gets an idea and pulls out a mirror. Eerie comes out of Handy's body, looks at the mirror with has the sun's rays on it, and vanishes. Petunia helps Handy up and takes him to the gym to lose weight. At the gym, Petunia tells Handy to use the hammer throw. Unfortunately, he can't due to a lack of hands, so he picks it up and swings it. The metal ball with the chains flies into the air and Handy looks up. After the iris closes, a crushing sound is heard. Moral "Lose Weight!" Deaths * Weenie is eaten alive by Handy. * Giggles is crushed by Handy. * Stacy and Luna are crushed by the table. * Doe's brain is pulled out. * Handy is crushed by the metal ball (Off-Screen). Injuries * Petunia is hit on the head by an apple. * Nutty's fur is ripped off. * Russell's arms are bitten off. Trivia * This is the first non-halloween themed episode where Eerie appears in. * Handy's off-screen death is similar to Mime's death in his smoochie. * Doe's death is similar to Petunia's death in Dunce Upon a Time. * The episode has a similar plot to TAWOG episode The Ghost. * Calorie is seen at the gym. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes